New life and brother
by MorningandMercy
Summary: Stan, and Craig have always been enemy's, but could something as simple as that change this thought, and is there more to the story. Summary will change as story continues T-For language, and i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in class ignoring an agonizing speech, about safe sex, but all I could think about was this morning, I was late, and right before I leave the door my mom yells out."

Stan come right home after school, we have to talk to you about something important." My moms words replaying over, and over again in my head, what could be so important did she find out about my shrine to certain someone, god please don't let it be that I silently pray, ok think of past events, wait the girl clothes, they might be hard to explain to, two things I couldn't talk to anybody about no one in this school had my problems except maybe Butters in the past. Butters changed though once we got to high school it's like over the summer something changed, how do I put this he wasn't as gay, he got tired of fatass beating him up all the time, and took wrestling ,and karate lesson, we were now in are sophomore year in high school, and the childish innocent blonde now stood at "6'3" and had some real muscle on him in other words I find him attractive, but he is not who I have a shrine to that belongs to a certain red head who also got hot over the summer, but I liked him even before that so, um…yeah. Kenny, and I soon realized we were the most girlish in the group, no matter how hard he tried to sound like a man whore/pervert, it's like every thing me, and you thought in fourth grade got flip flopped, but me and Ken weren't alone on being short, and girly, there was still Craig, and Tweek, we could try to be friends but well Tweek was to well Tweek and Craig's an asshole. "Craig, Stan, are you two listening, can we please get through one class this year without you two dozing off." Mrs. Fudgechin asked. "Sorry." I replay where as Craig replays with a nice old fashioned middle finger, thing is doesn't care she flips him off right back then proceeds on with the lesson. Until the bell finally ringed. I ran out the classroom to my locker to quickly back wondering what my parents wanted to talk to me about. I was almost out the door till someone caught me by the scruff of my shirt, I started to freak till a masculine voice belonging to Kyle told me to calm down. "Where are you rushing off to" he asks wraping his arm around my shoulders. "um …Uh nowhere." I say blushing a silent pink tint to my cheeks. "Yeah uh." He says as if not believing me. "So want to hang out at my house." He asks, I really wanted to it was rare for us to hang out lately with are crazy schedules, and his AP classes fuck you Kyle for not being average morons like the rest of us. Good thing I have Kenny though to talk to about boys we're both gay, okay Kyle's my man crush, but like most people you talk about other cute people with your bff, which recently is Kenny, and I'm mumbling. "Sorry can't dude mom wants me home right after school, but any other day I would've said yes." I say as he huffs and we walk are separate ways. I walked home thoughts running through my head, what could be so god damn important. "I'm home." I shout out through the house. "No one gives a shit turd." Shelly yells never taking her eyes off from the t.v. watching some music video. "So mom what's so important? "your going to have to wait till the Tuckers get here then I'll tell you" she says. "Ok." I say heading to my room ok I thought what was so important it involved the middle finger family, full of assholes. I kept thinking till I fell asleep, only to be woken up an hour later by Craig slapping me in the face. "What was that for you bastard." I say. He responds by shrugging then casually and board like saying. " You wouldn't wake up, and we need you in order for our parents to tell us what's so important, apparently it has something to do with the two of us." I guess I can understand that. I rolled off my bed then proceeded to follow him down stairs to our families.

"So tell us." We say oddly at the same time. "Well it's hard to, but well might as well spit it out, the two of you were adopted." My mom says like is was nothing. I looked at Craig only to see he had a new expression than is usual I don't give a fuck one, and it was the same as mine, shock. I was about to speak till Craig's mom cut me off. "There's more to the story than just that" she says. "Like what." Shelly asks apparently not knowing about this either.

My mom started to speak telling us the story. "Fifteen years ago a teenager named Clara came to town heavily pregnant she looked beaten up with no place to go, at the time we were sharing a house with the Tuckers. Shelly only being 4, and all of us with very little money, and no success. She looked worn out so we let her stay with us, till three weeks later she gave birth, to twin boys. After the birth though a day later she passed on leaving you two. The doctors planned on putting the twins in an orphanage, but like Clara we fell in love with the boys adopting them ourselves each of us taking one." She says it took me a second to process the information till it clicked Clara was my mom, and Craig was my brother, but not just my brother my twin brother. "So me, and Craig we're the twins right." I ask shakily and shockingly. "Yes". My dad answers oblivious as ever. "Better question why did you separate us." Craig asks I had to agree. They were about to answer ,but it was to late both me and Craig, ran out the door running till we were outside his house. He looked upset Craig had feelings, I didn't know what to do, but I guess he was my brother so I hugged him pushing him inside where no one could see us that's when I realized I was crying myself for possibly the same reason we spent or whole lives hating each other, when we could have had a loving sibling rivalry instead we went upstairs just crying. Falling asleep next to each other in a brotherly way, maybe tomorrow we can start trying to be brothers in some odd way.

The next morning I got waken up again by the same face slap only this time it was more playful like hey we're brothers, but I will still smack you, only with less venom. I then got an idea, and by the looks of Craig's face he had the same one. "Lets switch places." We say at the same time smiles on our faces, laughing, because it's only been one day, but we're acting as if we were never separated. "Sure, lets see if our friends notice, if they don't then I guess they really are bastards." Craig says to me.

So far I like this I don't know about you guys. Anyway hopefully I stay with this one, and I will try my best to do that, just my Hetalia fan fiction was getting old, and boring to fast so. Any way let me know what you think of this so far. If you have any contributes to where this is going let me know, so I know what to fix or add.- Morning


	2. It's just school, but it sucks

We both started to get ready in each others clothes, looking in the mirror I noticed shit, I wear eye liner, I know girly, but fuck you to. "Craig, um you need this." I say to him passing him the eye liner. "Already wearing it." he smirks, "Wait, you know I wear it."

"Yeah and no, I wear it to." He says looking down with a faint blush. We laugh at each other for no reason at all except that we were gayer than we thought. After getting dressed we looked in the mirror. "Whoa " we both said. "So this not only means we're twins, we're identical none the less." I say sounding like Pip at the end. Wow that's an old thought I wonder how him and Damien are doing with their relationship in hell. "So Craig lets get to school." Craig says to me. "Whatever Stan." I reply back. We walked to school together, realizing this whole time we could have been friends as we laughed at each others stupid jokes , especially when we saw Token run into a wall while checking out Wendy's boobs, what a dog he has Nicole doesn't he oh well, who am I to judge oh yeah that's right I'm Stan whatever my real last name is so I guess Marsh.

Once we got up to the school we told each other our schedules, so far it seemed like our plan was working sense the moment we walked into the school I was pulled away by Clyde, god his grip hurts, I think his hand is still imprinted on my arm. I looked down the hallway towards Craig, as he mouthed good luck to me, I felt bad mouthing my own good luck to him, Kenny was talking non stop to him. He'll be lucky if Kenny gets bored with talking, and just gazes at people, as they go by him analyzing their sexuality as if he knows.

Craig's P.O.V.

Poor Stan getting pulled away by Clyde, I mean the oaf was never mind, he's an idiot, not even being able to tell the difference between his best friend, and Stan what an asshole. Although I'm mad at him I can't go yell at him like I want to I have to stay undercover. I mouthed good luck to him, as he did the same towards me, noticing Kenny the horn dog of the school, according to Clyde he's screwed almost everyone at the school. When he opened his mouth to talk something he rarely ever did I was shocked it wasn't his usual quiet shy tone, it was a masculine voice not like that Scotty McCreery deep, but a masculine boy next door deep, unless your neighbors Scotty that is, I wasn't expecting that the weird thing though was as he talked his voice seemed like it was kind of déjà vu to me, like I was expecting it, and talking to him was nothing new like it should have been,i'm going to have to talk to Stan about that.

Although thinking about it the voice kind of fit him. I noticed every time Butters or Cartman walked by he'd blush either they're beating him up or he likes them, then again it could be something completely different. I then noticed he was staring off into space. "Hey Earth to Kenny you ok?" I asked sounding identical to Stan holy shit I know we're twins, but how identical can we be if we even are identical which I highly doubt. "Yeah, Why?" he asked casually. "Well for one thing…You hit your self in the face with your locker with out noticing" I inform him.

I then notice Kyle staring at me oddly. Luckily for me though the bell rang, so he didn't get the chance to talk to me, I bet Mr. Know it all has a suspicion that I'm not Stan well fuck you for noticing, unlike Clyde.

Stan's P.O.V Last period

I finally realized how annoying Clyde is are we sure him and Cartman aren't twins as well. Ok think what would Craig do in this situation…Oh it hits me so I flip Clyde off. Unfortunately for me though he started to cry. Craig didn't tell me how to deal with this so I glared at him walking away, thank god Clyde's an idiot or that glare would be the first hit to who I was. "Your meaner today than usual," he yelled down the hall at me. How is that possible that I'm meaner than Craig I know I can be mean, but not above Craig level come on. I felt like crying I felt sick all day, like someone ran me over with a car, and my stomach felt like chocolate coffee was a good idea, I've been craving that all day. To bad though because the bell rang. "FUCK YOU SCHOOL SYSTEM" I inwardly yell thought to myself, non the less though I went to class.

I didn't even do anything, and I got kicked out of class. "Fuck you with something hard and sand papery, bitch whore." I said in a whisper loud enough for her to hear. "Excuse me" she said In that I'm a teacher I'll give a detention, and call your mom voice you know the one I'm talking about. "What having problems? You should go to a doctor to see what's wrong". I tell her walking out the door then in an I don't care voice I said. "Hasta la Vista! Classmates."

I sat outside the counselors office, getting bored, I didn't really feel like staying so I got up, and left going to Craig's locker to grab my bag then headed down to my locker to grab his bag switching places was the dumbest thing ever. I continue walking down the hall to where Craig was, all I wanted was to go the hell home. Once I got there I barged right in to Mrs. Locherell's class room Jack Daniels in hand. "Craig lets go this schools pissing me off." I inform him ever so kindly.

Craig's P.O.V.

I face palm. "Aren't you Craig," I say glaring and growling at him among my words, it was last period, and he was ruining the plan, and no one has yet to notice. I still feel as if all of this is wrong, a mess with reality, I mean I feel like I already knew Stan was my twin so why was it such a surprise, what's going on can no one see this, but me. Sorry I'm getting off track. Stan then opens his mouth to say "No." in a obviously you're an idiot tone. "Now let's go before kicking someone's ass sounds like a good idea". He says in that hurry up lets go I'm an impatient 3 year old in need of Christmas type of tone. I sigh taking off his hat giving it to her I mean him, what the hell why did I think her for, then taking my own hat from Stan, as a few people who noticed gasped others not giving a crap on a stick.

I then walked home with Stan taking the whiskey from him first. As he turns to tell me, "Did anybody ever tell you, you suck". I gapped then told him. "Well sorry to inform you dude, but you suck to." I tell him only for him to shrug like he didn't give two shits in the first place. "Hey, Wendy does know your gay right?" I ask him because all day today she has been hitting on me. We then both laugh because we just lived each others lives for one day, and discovered not only did we suck, but everyone at school did as well, along with being bastards, but that's just an add on from me.

"I can't believe nobody noticed." He talked between laughing. "Actually I think Kyle noticed." I tell him sipping the whiskey. Once we got to my house I told him to follow me to the guest house, where I stayed most of time so I could have more privacy, I should ask if Stan wants to stay here with me.

When we got inside we started to talk about our day, who knew Clyde found Stan meaner than me. Also Stan probably got me in more trouble than I could of have or needed thanks dude appreciate it. It was fun talking to Stan we were so much alike, contrary to popular belief I'm not emotionless funny how every things not what it seems… god dang it wizards.

Stan's P.O.V.

"Kyle noticed," I blushed, how could I not he might be the only non bastard. Realizing Craig noticed I looked up as he said "Oh you like him" he teases while i seriously wonder if we were supposed to be girls I mean I know sometimes I feel like, act like, and wear girl clothes sometimes that's when it clicked could this all possibly an illusion maybe it is this whole thing feels like one, but I wasn't going to talk to Craig about it. I wanted to tease him back knowing he's dating Clyde, sense I caught them kissing in the hall once hope I didn't ruin anything, but decided against it, in favor of answering my cell.

"Hello, sir or madam" I answer

"Have you been drinking" I hear on the other line noticing it was Kenny. "Yeah sorry what ya need?" I asked him

"Kyle's driving me nuts, he says you've been avoiding him all day, he told me he's tried to talk to you, but you just run so what's up, did something happen." he informs and questions me.

"No" I thought so I guess the bastard didn't notice some super best friend he is. "Nothing" I replay back.

"Fine, don't tell me, but what ever is going on, and believe me I know something is going on just talk to Kyle before I knock your heads together." he says hanging up

I think to myself for a bit memories flooding my head, but why did they seem like mine, when they must be fake I mean whose Emmy, why does she call me Stacey, and lastly sense when do I figure skate, and dance, whatever is going on I'll find out soon enough, although being called Stacey seems more natural to me then being called Stan, what does it mean, really there's only one thing for me to do sleep on it.

AN

I know it's not the best and I haven't written in forever I apologize for that I must suck, but school sucks, and I've had so much work, and other things going on, I love this fic so much I can't stand going so long without an update but that's how its got to be when your in high school.

I would like to thank my first ever reviews/reviewers who I really don't deserve thanks for being so kind about the comments I was reading through my fic and told myself your lucky they understand this I have a short attention span so I don't tend to pay attention to what I'm typing so this is where I say sorry and to Boston Tea Party who I have an idea of who it is get off your ipod and stop stalking me you freak, but if it's not you I'm stealing your comment for something. Till next time thanks for reading I will continue to try to write English I'm an American and even my own language I fail at go me you fail as a human being.

Now I beg please review, pwease L

Tonia-Get out of the street you moron you don't deserve reviews till you pass English class secretly knows she has a 90-100 in that class.

Bill- anyone got 50 dollars if so go to Mexico the children don't know why, but we know man we know.

This has to be the longest A/N ever so I will stop her bye.


End file.
